Árbol Genealógico I: Ascendente
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Muchos misterios envuelven la niñez del Demonio Veloz y la Bruja Escarlata. Algo sucedío que empujó a Wanda al borde de la locura.¿En verdad fue culpa del Amo del Magnetismo? ¿O alguien más estuvo involucrado?
1. Feel

Ya llevaba tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza (junto con muchas otras, algunas... bien, de acuerdo, la mayoría son... extrañas), y al fin logré convertirla en fic.

Advierto: No es un songfic. Cada capítulo comenzará con un pedazo de una canción. Si tienen alguna en mente¡compartan!

¿Por qué terminaron la serie¿Por qué? Si me perteneciera, tendríamos X-men evolucionados para rato.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Árbol Genealógico:**_

**Ascendente.**

****

Capítulo Uno.

**Feel.**

Robin Williams.

_I scare myself to death_

_that´s why I keep on running._

_Before I´ve arrived_

_I can see myself coming._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Con cada instante aumentaba el calor._

_El aire se iba llenando de humo._

_Las láminas que obstruían su paso temblaron y salieron disparadas hacia los lados._

_-L-lo... s-siento... No quería... No pude... n-no pude ev-vitarlo... Lo siento... Lo siento... yo no..._

_Hubo un silencio momentaneo. Un silencio en el cual la culpa y el dolor se abrieron paso._

_-¡Todo ésto es mi culpa!_

_Allí estaba. Rodeado de fuego. Sus rodillas pegadas al suelo. A ferrándose con fuerza. No podía acallar sus sollozos así cómo el calor no era suficiente para secar su empapado rostro. La voz se le quebró en la garganta. Violentos temblores sacudían todo su cuerpo._

_-¡Lo siento!_

Rogue parpadeó ante las brillantes luces. Después de unos segundos logró enfocar la mirada. Apoyó una mano en el suelo y se impulsó para sentarse mientras se frotaba la adolorida cabeza con la otra.

-Estoy bien.

Se levantó penosamente del suelo metálico del salón Peligro.

-Ése si fue un golpe -comentó Kitty cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-Jean, llévala a la enfermería -gruñó Logan.

-Estoy bien -repitió Rogue.

-No te pregunté si estabas bien -contestó Guepardo-. Jean, llévala a la enfermería.

-Yo puedo acompañarte _cherié_ -ofreció Gambito galante.

-No te dije a tí Romeo -gruñó Logan. A pesar de que el chico explosión con energía cinética ya llevaba un par de semanas en el equipo, seguía sin ser santo de la devoción de Guepardo.

Gambito encogió los hombros y dió media vuelta. Guepardo tampoco estaba en su lista de Navidad.

Rogue resopló y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento junto con Jean. Procedimiento estándar. Pero estaba bien, en serio.

Tomó la caja de un compacto y paseó su vista por la parte trasera, viéndo sin ver. Regresó el estuche a su posición original y repitió la operación con otro.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Sus "amigos", mejor dicho "compañeros", no estaban por allí. Seguramente Mole estaría frente al televisor y seguiría allí todo el día; Lance estaría con su querido jeep, pensando en su querida "gatita"; Sapo estaría cazando moscas y Wanda...

Pietro cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en su hermana... y sus recuerdos.

El adolescente abrió los ojos y miró el estuche en su mano. Frunció el seño al percatarse del ténue reflejo de un hombre detrás de él, observándolo. Levantó un poco la superficie plástica y exhaminó el rededor disimuladamente. En total eran cuatro. Todos con sombrero y gabardina.

Dejó el CD en la repisa y salió caminando tranquilamente de la tienda. Pasó frente al escaparate de una joyería. Echó un vistazo en los espejos. Sí, en efecto, lo estaban siguiendo.

De acuerdo.

"Quieren jugar. Juguemos."

Mercurio se encaminó hacia la parte más solitaria del centro comercial. Tiendas raras, locales cerrados. Nadie en la zona. Sus fieles sombras iban justo detrás de él. A unos cinco o seis metros, doce, para que el chico no se diera cuenta de que lo seguían. Y les estaba resultando divinamente.

El objetivo dobló una esquina. Según el mapa que habían memorizado, callejón sin salida. El tonto se había atrapado solo.

El grupo se apresuró. Misión cumplida en tiempo record.

Torcieron la esquina trotando y se detuvieron. El chico estaba ahí, tranquilamente recargado contra la pared. Esperándolos.

Las manos volaron hacia las cartucheras. No lo bastante rápido. Ahora están, ya no. El chico ni siquiera parecía haberse movidoy, sin embargo, las cartucheras y las armas estaban a sus pies.

Ataque a distancia descartado. Cuerpo a cuerpo entonces.

No pudieron avanzar un paso. Ni uno sólo antes de sentir una punzación en el cuello acompañada de un cálido estupor. Justo antes de golpear el suelo.

Pietro siguió corriendo aún después de haber noqueado a los matones. No era bueno. Al clavarles las agujas con el somnífero (que ellos mismos habían suministrado en cómodos estuches de metal envueltos en prácticos envoltorios de cuero) había podido percatarse de algo.

No eran humanos.

Y los había visto antes. Una experiencia particularmente desagradable que no estaba dispuesto a repetir.

Él conocía a una persona que estaría interesada en ése tipo de información.

El primer timbrazo no se había extinguido cuando contestaron.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema -anunció Pietro sin darle al otro tiempo de hablar. Vivir a un ritmo acelerado tiene la virtud de extinguir la paciencia. Aún así se obligó a esperar la respuesta del otro lado. Pero cómo no hubo ninguna proseguió.

-Los caballeros están aquí.

El silencio siguió, aún más pesado si es posible. Los azules ojos de Pietro miraron alrededor. Estaba llamando desde el parque con su celular. Nadie parecía prestarle atención. Después de todo, solamente era un adolescente hablando por teléfono.

-Señor...

-Wanda y tú irán a la estación de trenes y tomarán el primero que salga.

Pietro guardó silencio, sólo un segundo. Magneto había hablado en el mismo tono que de costumbre. Autoritario. Sin que pudiera llegar a pensar que a álguien se le ocurriera desobedecerlo. ¿Quién tendría el valor?

-¿Y después? -preguntó Mercurio en voz baja.

-Yo me encargaré después. Sólo tienes que ir por Wanda y marcharte. Sólo ve por Wanda. No te detengas por nada más.

Nada. La comunicación con Magneto había terminado.

¿Había hablado con normalidad? Pietro no podía asegurarlo. pero había escuchado algo en esas últimas palabras, algo desacostumbrado, que no había escuchado desde...

Ir por Wanda. No tenía tiempo de recordar. Ni de pensar.

Pietro llegó a la casa de la hermandad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La puerta estaba entornada. No era bueno. Su mano tembló levemente al tocar la puerta.

"Qué no se hayan adelantado. Por favor."

Empujó la lámina de roble y penetró en la casa. Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala.

Maldición.

Toda la hermandad estaba ahí. Al igual que Mystique. Y por la expresión de Wanda, le había explicado un par de cosas sobre manipulación de la memoria y reemplazó de recuerdos.

-No fue su culpa.

-¡CÁLLATE!

La habitación se sacudió. Las ventanas y la pantalla del televisor se llenaron de finas grietas, como relámpagos en un cielo tormentoso.

-Déjame explicarte.

-¡SILENCIO!

Ahora no fue sólo la habitación, si no toda la casa la que se sacudió.

-Parece que eres algo lento de entendimiento.

La mirada que Mercurio le dirigió a Mystique espresaba muchas cosas; entre ellas odio y la promesa de una represalia.

-¿Dónde está Pietro? -la voz de Wanda tembló amenazadoramente.

Había llegado de pensar rápido. Tenía que sacar a su hermana de Bayville y ahora no podía conducirla al sitio acordado con su padre; a menos claro que quisiera desencadenar una guerra de magnitud apocalíptica.

-¿Dónde está?

Mystique sonreía. Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería.

Venganza... Mystique quería vengarse de Magneto. Wanda quería vengarse de Magneto. Pues bien, Pietro también quería vengarse. Ésta vez no se haría a un lado para permitir que Magneto se encargara de ello. Ésta vez participaría.

-Él tuvo que hacerlo.

-Me encerró, jugó con mi cerebro -murmuró Wanda haciendo que las paredes se sacudieran-. ¡No permitiré que vuelva a hacerlo!

-Él tenía que detenerte. Tú ib...

-¡Deja de defenderlo! -interrumpió Wanda.

Varios objetos, entre ellos el televisor, la mesa y el sofa, se despegaron del suelo y comenzaron a girar alrededor de Mercurio. Mystique y los chicos de la hermandad se pegaron a las paredes, tratando de evitar ser golpeados. Wanda estaba concentrada en su gemelo, no veía nada más. Lo que le habían hecho no tenía perdón. Pietro solamente podía permanecer ahí parado. Su hermana no le permitía separar los pies del suelo.

-¡Tienes que escucharme!

El círculo formado por los diversos objetos se estrecho aún más. Pietro tenía dificultades para esquivar los proyectiles, no obstante su supervelocidad. Cada vez el espacio se hacía más pequeño.

-¡Wanda!

_-¡Detente¡Lo vas a matar!_

Todo se detuvo al instante. Las cosas cayeron al piso y Pietro quedó libre. Dirigió un rápido vistazo a su hermana. Wanda tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. No dejaba de temblar.

Una milésima de segundo después, la puerta de sálida se azotó fuertemente por la salida del Demonio Veloz.

-¿Te encuentras bien Caramelito? -preguntó Sapo Tolanski acercándose a la Bruja Escarlata.

Wanda salió de la sala sin decir palabra, sin tan siquiera amenazar o causarle daño físico al mutante saltarín. Sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza.

Los escalones crujieron y una puerta se cerró de golpe en la planta alta.

El mutante de cabello blanco no dejaba de correr.

No sabía a donde ir ni le interesaba averiguarlo.

Le bastaba con correr.

Esta vez las cosas serían distintas.

Esta vez las cosas se harían a su modo.

Él se encargaría de que fuese así.

Sin importar qué.

Y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Si te gusto lo que leíste no seas maldito y deja un review.

Y si lo consideraste una perdida de tiempo¡gasta un poco más y deja un review!


	2. Fíjate Bien

Después de una larga, pero muuuyyy laaargaaa ausencia, al fin actualizo este fic.

No creo tardarme más de dos semanas con el próximo capítulo. Ése ya lo tengo planeado y está basado en un capítulo que vi en la antigua serie de los X-men. Una que pasaban cuando Jetix todavía era Fox Kids.

Hace siglos.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío.

* * *

_**Árbol Genealógico:**_

**Ascendente.**

Capítulo Dos.

**Fíjate Bien.**

_Juanes._

**Despojado de tu casa**

**Vas sin rumbo en la ciudad,**

**Sos el hijo de la nada,**

**Sos la vida que se va.**

Wanda se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada e intentó dormir un poco más.

Había pasado una noche horrible; despertando a cada paso, víctima, de pesadillas que no conseguía recordar y con una sensación extraña.

Ahora, las sienes le palpitaban aceleradamente y tenía una migraña infernal.

-¡Buenos días, dormilona!

Justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Vete de aquí, Sapo!

-¡El sol ya salió, los pajarillos cantan! –anunció Todd Tolansky alegremente-. ¡Comienza un nuevo día! Mira, te traje el desayuno. Necesitarás toda tu energía para cazar a tu padre y a tu hermano.

Wanda se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y abrió la boca para explicarle lo que podía hacer con el desayuno, pero el chico verde y baboso fue más rápido y le colocó la bandeja justo frente a la cara.

-¡Está feliz de verte!

Y, en efecto, los ojos de huevo estrellado, y la sonriente boca de tocino causaban esa impresión.

La Bruja Escarlata respiró hondo, varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse. Vislumbró su ira cómo un gran globo rojo que se elevaba veloz, atravesando el cielo azul, con Sapo atado al cordel, desapareciendo para siempre…

-Sapo, te lo diré una sola vez –anunció Wanda con voz contenida-. ¡¡¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Sin poder replicar, Sapo salió volando a través de la puerta (no por la puerta, A TRAVÉS de ella), rodó por las escaleras y, a juzgar por los gritos aterrizó encima de Mystique.

Wanda se levantó y abrió la ventana.

Fuera hacia un día precioso; el sol brillaba en lo alto, no había nubes en el cielo, el viento era fresco, los pajarillos cantaban, Pietro estaba parado a unos metros de allí observando la casa, el chico del periódico era perseguido por un doberman, un niño estaba siendo educado por su hermana con puño de hierro…

REGRESAR: sol, nubes, viento, pájaros, Pietro, chico del periódico, niño vs. hermana…

Algo no cuadraba…

Pero¿qué?

-¡¡¡PIETRO!!!

Con un rugido de rabia, Wanda salió de su habitación, bajó disparada las escaleras y salió de la casona a toda velocidad.

No fue una buena idea.

-¡¡¡PIETRO!!!

Gritarle… tampoco fue muy brillante que digamos.

-¡¡¡Wanda!!! –exclamó Pietro antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad.

-¡Argh!

Dentro de la casa explotó la instalación eléctrica.

Lance suspiró resignado frente al televisor humeante.

Una mañana cómo cualquier otra.

Rogue apartó el plato a medias y sopló un mechón de cabello que le picaba la nariz.

-Deberías acabar de comer, _ma chérie_ –comentó Remy.

-No tengo hambre –murmuró la chica del cabello bicolor.

Gambito se sentó a su lado y comenzó a barajar sus cartas.

Rogue lo observó en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer? –preguntó al fin.

-Mi prioridad en estos momentos, _ma petite enfante_, eres tú –contestó el chico-. Incluso si eso significa perderme uno de los magníficos entrenamientos de _monsieur_ Logan.

Rogue enarcó una ceja.

-De acuerdo –aceptó el ladrón-, no es un gran sacrificio. Menos aún si con ello puedo disfrutar del placer de tu compañía.

La chica sureña suspiró. Tenía que admitirle eso a Remy: no se daba por vencido fácilmente.

-No voy a salir contigo.

-Pero si no te lo he pedido aún.

-Para que te ahorres la pregunta.

-Tarde o temprano accederás, Rogue –advirtió Gambito guiñando el ojo.

-Espera sentado.

-Eso es lo que haré –avisó Remy acomodándose en su asiento-. ¿Juegas Siete Loco?

El mutante de los ojos como teas repartió sin esperar respuesta. Rogue tomó las cartas y revisó su mano.

Frunció el ceño.

Ese chico, además de ser mutante, tenía que ser tahúr.

Pietro se dejó caer en una banca y se estiró lo más que pudo.

Estaba molido.

Había pasado todo el día vigilando a Wanda. Y Wanda se había dado cuenta de que la estaba vigilando demasiadas veces para que fuera bueno. La última vez había tenido suerte de poder escapar.

-¡Hola Speedy!

Pietro levantó la cabeza mientras una alegre rubia se sentaba a su lado.

Boom-Boom se inclinó hacia el frente y preguntó:

-¿Dónde están los tres chiflados?

-No tengo idea –respondió el mutante veloz-. Me fui del basurero ayer.

-¿Y dónde te estás quedando¿En el otro basurero?

-… Estás sentada en mi cama.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Tabitha riendo-. ¡Esto es genial!

-¿Qué tiene de genial dormir en una banca en el parque?

-Genial para mi, no para ti –aclaró la chica-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Wanda recordó lo mal hermano que soy y lo mucho que quiere destruirme.

-Mal día¿eh?

-Horrible.

-Algo me dice que se va a poner peor –comentó la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Antes de que Boom-Boom pudiera responderle, uno de los faroles cercanos se dobló a su alrededor de forma antinatural, cómo si estuviese poseído.

Mercurio dejó escapar un grito. Magneto debía estar furioso por su desobediencia.

-¡¡¡PIETRO!!!

Mercurio volvió a gritar. ¡No eran Magneto y su magnetismo, eran Wanda y su magia del caos!

-¡Puedo explicarlo todo!

-¡No me interesa!

La Bruja Escarlata aumentó la presión sobre su presa. Pietro gimió de dolor. Sus costillas emitieron un alarmante crujido y le costaba horrores continuar respirando.

-Wanda… -logró decir entre jadeos-. Por favor…

Su hermana no lo escuchó, o en todo caso, lo ignoró. Al fin lo tenía a su merced. Podía vengarse…

O al menos eso pensó hasta que una pequeña esfera amarilla explotó a sus pies, destrozando su concentración y liberando así a su hermano.

-¡Huye, Speedy! –ordenó Boom-Boom a la par que creaba más explosivos.

Antes de que Pietro pudiera hacer algo, un chorro de líquido verde bañó a los tres mutantes. Los adolescentes se desplomaron en el suelo, tosiendo y jadeando, tratando de respirar.

Lo último que Wanda vio antes de desmayarse, fue una cabra montés hablando con un tigre.

Pietro despertó con un dolor de cabeza monstruoso.

Trató de levantarse pero estaba firmemente sujeto a una mesa de metal. Alguien le había puesto una máscara de oxígeno y una intravenosa salía de su brazo.

Gimió adolorido; su conciencia yendo y viniendo como la marea.

Unas figuras borrosas se movían a su alrededor, diciendo algo que él no podía entender.

Pero tenía algo bien en claro; no tenía la menor oportunidad de escapar. Se había dejado atrapar y nadie lo ayudaría.

Si también habían capturado a Wanda…

Cerró los ojos y se desmayó nuevamente.

**Porque ellos**

**No van a buscarte,**

**Ellos no van a salvarte,**

**Ellos no van,**

**Ellos no van, no, no,**

**Y tú no lo vas a creer.**

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás en la caja de sugerencias.

Sino la encuentran dejen un review.


	3. Odio el Silencio

Me tardè màs de lo que dije, lo sè y lo siento. Tuve que subir este capìtulo en un cafè de internet porque llevo màs de siete meses sin internet en mi casa, Y ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA.

Disclaimer. X-Men: Evolution Marca Registrada.

Gracias a quienes mandaron review: Valdemar, Maika-LunaRota y Pack 2x1.

Y a quienes no mandaron ni el saludo... ¡Hay un Dios que todo lo ve!

* * *

_**Árbol Genealógico:**_

**Ascendente.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Odio el Silencio.**

_Bacilos._

**En el silencio escucho tu voz,**

**Cuando estoy solo te siento regresar.**

**No, oh, oh.**

**En el silencio escucho tu voz,**

**Por eso es que odio el silencio,**

**Por eso es que odio estar solo.**

El profesor Xavier salió de la enfermería y enfiló hacia su habitación.

Wanda y Tabitha se repondrían pronto. Por fortuna habían estado expuestas al Power8 por muy poco tiempo.

De no haber sido así…

No quería pensarlo.

Cómo tampoco quería pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido con tiempo.

Lograron salvar a las dos chicas, pero no habían podido hacer nada por Mercurio.

Esos seres se lo habían llevado.

Y Charles estaba preocupado.

Seriamente preocupado por el chico, así como por las repercusiones que su secuestro ocasionaría.

Entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía tan cansado…

Suspiró y dijo en voz alta:

-No te esperaba tan pronto.

La figura roja y púrpura de Magneto había entrado por el ventanal abierto y miraba a su viejo amigo con una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Cómo lograste burlar las defensas? –inquirió el profesor-. Logan está de guardia.

-No me subestimes, Charles.

Xavier abrió los ojos y observó al Amo del Magnetismo, intrigado.

Había algo anormal en su tono de voz.

Algo que no había escuchado en años.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Charles.

El profesor dio un respingo. No para nada normal escuchar esas palabras de labios de Magneto.

-Debo rescatar a Pietro y no puedo hacerlo solo –explicó Eric _Lennsherr_ con voz pausada-. La última vez no pude hacerlo solo. Y perdí a Wanda.

El fundador de los Hombres X esperó pacientemente a que su amigo continuara.

-Tú ya sabes lo que pasó después de que perdí a Magda, después de que ella se fue.

La busqué durante meses sin encontrar el menor rastro de su paradero o de lo que había sido de ella.

Magneto guardó silencio, recordando su pasado: la hija que había perdido, la venganza contra quienes él consideraba culpables de la muerte de su pequeña Anya, el horror de su esposa, su huída, las últimas palabras que le había dirigido…

"_Eres un monstruo."_

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar los recuerdos. Pero él sabía que seguían allí. Y allí seguirían por siempre.

Esos recuerdos eran su condena.

-Fue mucho tiempo, Charles. Mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Pero encontré una pista de su paradero. Y esa pista me llevó a la ciudadela de un hombre que se hacía llamar "El Alto Evolucionario".

El profesor enarcó una ceja.

Ya había escuchado rumores sobre aquel hombre: un brillante genetista que había enloquecido y se había retirado a algún lugar de Europa para continuar con sus poco ortodoxos experimentos con animales… y seres humanos.

-No me fue fácil llegar hasta su guarida. Era difícil de custodiar y estaba bien vigilada por sus creaciones. Los resultados de sus abominables experimentos.

He hecho muchas cosas terribles, viejo amigo, pero nunca, nunca he llegado a los extremos a los que ha llegado ese hombre.

En la voz del mutante había un tono lleno de ira, de horror, de un odio inmensurable…

-No encontré a Magda. Cuando llegué, ella ya se había ido…

Pero encontré a Pietro y a Wanda. Encontré a mis hijos, Charles.

-o-o-o-

Rogue contemplaba el techo fijamente. Sin pestañear.

Aparte de ella, había otras dos personas en la enfermería: Tabitha, alias Boom-Boom, y Wanda, la Bruja Escarlata.

¡La sorpresa que se había llevado cuando esas dos fueron introducidas al lugar!

Es decir¿qué demonios hacía Wanda allí?

Cerró los ojos y gimió.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Le había estado doliendo horrores desde aquella pelea con Mary Marvell. Y no parecía estar mejorando en lo más mínimo.

Un gruñido en una de las camas ocupadas la hizo voltear.

Wanda estaba despertando.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la chica, frotándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor.

-No tengo idea de que les haya pasado –contestó la mutante con el cabello de dos colores-. No me dijeron nada cuando las trajeron aquí.

-Estaba en el parque –gruñó la hechicera del caos-. Tenía atrapado a Pietro y luego esas cosas… no sé que eran, pero si sé que no eran humanos… aparecieron… hicieron algo…

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ PIETRO?!

-No lo sé –contestó Rogue-. Sólo las trajeron a ti y a Boom-Boom.

Wanda saltó de la cama y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Rogue.

-¡Voy a buscar a esa alimaña! –exclamó Wanda-. ¡No va a escaparse! No otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y Remy entró.

-Veo que has despertado –comentó al ver a Wanda de pie-. Pensé que te gustaría saber que _son cher père _mantiene una entrevista con _monsieur le proffeseur_ en estos momentos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Wanda salió disparada de la enfermería. Rogue le dirigió una mirada de reproche al mutante de habla francesa al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Acaso he hecho algo que no debía, _cherie_?

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? –espetó Rogue furiosa-. ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer Wanda¡Podría lastimar a alguien!

-_Mais oui_: a Magneto.

-¡Ya sabes a que me refiero! –gruñó la chica-. Lo que no entiendo es como logró entrar sin que nadie se enterara.

-Logan se enteró, _cherie_ –comentó Gambito-. Él estaba de guardia y la última vez que lo vi, Jean y Scott le estaban quitando un gran aro de acero que lo mantenía inmovilizado.


	4. Mis Latidos

_**Árbol Genealógico:**_

**Ascendente****.**

Capítulo Cuatro.

**Mis Latidos.**

_La Oreja de Van Gogh._

**Son tan fuertes**

**Mis latidos,**

**Que el sonido de mi voz**

**No se escucha**

**Cuando a gritos,**

**Puede que**

**Me haga mayor.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rogue salió de la enfermería, seguida de cerca por Remy.

-¡No deberías estar corriendo, _chérie_! –dijo el cajún al llegar a su altura.

Si Rogue se hubiese detenido para contestarle, tal vez no habría chocado con Kitty, y si no hubiera chocado con Kitty, ésta no hubiera salido volando a través del muro.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –espetó Sombra enfadada al tiempo que salía de la pared.

-Magneto está en la mansión –contestó Rogue sin detenerse.

-¿Quién está en la mansión? –preguntó una voz con acento alemán, proveniente de una nube de humo.

-Magneto –respondió Kitty quedamente.

-Eso pensé –replicó Kurt-. ¿Vamos a ver?

Kitty asintió y lo tomó del brazo. Hubo un estallido y un fuerte olor a azufre y ambos desaparecieron.

-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, en el estudio del profesor, las luces titilaron y los muros se estremecieron. Antes de que el empapelado se llenara de grietas, Magneto entrecerró los ojos y la ventana a sus espaldas se abrió de golpe.

Para cuando Wanda entró, él ya se había ido.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

El profesor entrecruzó sus dedos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Ya se ha marchado, Wanda –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y usted lo dejó marchar? –preguntó la Bruja Escarlata, incrédula. Su tono advertía que la respuesta debía ser de su agrado.

Pero no lo fue.

-Sí, lo dejé marchar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

El Profesor X suspiró profundamente.

Antes de que hablara nuevamente Sombra y Nocturno aparecieron en el estudio, Rogue y Gambito cruzaron la puerta, siendo seguidos por Guepardo, Cíclope y Jean.

-Magneto vino aquí a pedir ayuda.

-¿Planea asesinar al Presidente y los inútiles de la Hermandad no encuentran la Casa Blanca? –preguntó Rogue con sarcasmo.

Xavier la miró con severidad y la adolescente guardó silencio a regañadientes.

-Los seres que te atacaron hace unas horas –explicó dirigiéndose a Wanda-, se llaman a si mismos "Caballeros de Wandagor". Fueron creados por un hombre conocido como Alto Evolucionario a partir de una serie de experimentos en los que mezcló ADN humano con ADN animal.

Wanda frunció el ceño. Todo eso le sonaba… sabía que lo había escuchado antes, pero no lograba precisar dónde.

-Hace unos años, el Alto Evolucionario decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar el enfoque de sus investigaciones y experimentar con mutantes.

Kitty contuvo el aliento.

Experimentar con mutantes… eso era terrible.

Pensamientos similares debieron aparecer en las mentes de los demás, ya que sus semblantes se ensombrecieron.

El Profesor continuó:

-Por azares del destino, fueron Pietro y tú los elegidos –dijo el Profesor-. Es por ello que el Alto Evolucionario envió a los Caballeros de Wandagor tras ustedes y el motivo por el que Magneto vino hoy aquí en busca de ayuda…

-o-o-o-

El Ave Negra aterrizó con suavidad en un amplio valle cercano a las montañas.

De la nave descendió un variado grupo de mutantes, listos para entrar en acción.

El Profesor X, Guepardo, Cíclope, Jean, Rogue, Gambito, Nocturno y Sombras…

Y la Bruja Escarlata.

Claro está que Wanda no había acompañado a los X-Men para ayudar a su padre a rescatar a su mellizo…

En todo caso ayudaría al tal Evolucionario a destruirlos.

El grupo avanzó hacia la montaña, Guepardo a la cabeza. Repentinamente, el canadiense se detuvo, olfateando el aire a su alrededor.

_Snikt._

-Tenemos compañía –gruñó Logan.

El Profesor apoyó sus dedos en sus sienes y procedió a realizar un escaneo mental del área.

-No detectó nada –anunció el telépata.

-Están aquí, Charles –replicó Guepardo-. Son siete, y su olor es repugnante; me recuerda a ese idiota de Creed.

-Te creo, Guepardo –dijo Xavier-. Hombres-X, estén alerta.

Pasaron varios minutos a la expectativa. Wanda daba claras muestras de impaciencia de la especie "Peligro". Cuando la Bruja Escarlata estaba a punto de mandarlos a todos a la porra e ir en busca de sus familiares ella misma, a un gesto del Profesor X, Nocturno desapareció en una voluta de humo, reaparecieron a los pocos segundos tratando de aplicarle una llave a un musculoso hombre-cabra, ataviado con una extraña armadura y un aro azul en la cabeza.

A la vista del híbrido genético, Wanda Maximoff retrocedió en total confusión.

Ella ya había visto antes a esa cosa, estaba segura, pero ¿cuándo?

¿Y por qué su presencia le causaba tanta desesperación?

El hombre-cabra se deshizo del agarre del azulito y aventó al chico sin miramientos. Guepardo corrió a someterlo mientras Kitty se aseguraba de que el alemán estuviese bien.

-¡Viene el resto! –informó Guepardo al tiempo que esquivaba un puñetazo y propinaba una patada.

Segundos después apareció media docena de hombres-bestia ataviados como el cabra, pero, a diferencia de éste, los otros portaban armas.

La Bruja Escarlata cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza y gruñendo de dolor.

Una mujer-rata atacó a Sombras y a Nocturno, siendo evadido su ataque gracias al poder de la fémina. Cíclope recibió a una mujer-oso con un potente rayo rojo. Gambito, al lado de Rogue, les repartió una mano de Poker a los restantes, mientras la sureña esperaba el momento propicio para intervenir. Con su telequinesia, Jean les arrancó las armas de las manos y las mandó a volar.

Logan ya habían terminado con la cabra y ahora se encontraban luchando con un tigre y un toro.

Mientras la acción tenía lugar a su alrededor, el Profesor había estudiado la situación con detenimiento hasta llegar a una conclusión, una idea que valía la pena probar.

Xavier dictó una orden mental. Jean hizo lo indicado por su mentor y los aros de metal azul salieron volando de las cabezas de las bestias. El hombre en la silla de ruedas se concentró y las creaciones del Alto Evolucionario cayeron al suelo, completamente fuera de combate.

Scott tomó uno de los aros y miró al Profesor.

-Son similares a los cascos que usan Magneto y Leviatán –asintió él-; bloquean las ondas telepáticas, haciendo imposible rastrear a quien los usa.

-¿Está completamente seguro de qué todo esto no es una trampa de Magneto? –preguntó Cíclope.

-Completamente.

-¡¿Y dónde está él?! –espetó Wanda, abrazándose a si misma y obligándose a no mirar en dirección a los caídos.

Guepardo se cubrió los oídos instintivamente y gruñó.

Sombras se acercó a él, con un aturdido Nocturno apoyado en sus hombros.

-¿Logan? ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Kitty, preocupada.

Kurt se llevó la mano a la cabeza, el rostro contorsionado de dolor.

-¿Pero qué…?

Scott ni siquiera había terminado la pregunta cuando el cristal de su visor estalló; su poder, inesperadamente libre, golpeó a Remy y a Kitty antes de que Cíclope cerrara su ojo.

Una chica de unos veinte años hizo su aparición sin dar tiempo a los Hombres-X para recobrarse de la sorpresa.

Las manos de Wanda brillaron envueltas en luz azul y los árboles cercanos a la recién llegada comenzaron a retorcerse hacia ella. Se escuchó el retumbar del trueno cuando la mujer estiró sus dedos y unas extrañas ondas salieron disparadas hacia los árboles, distorsionando el aire a su paso. La corteza se cuarteó hasta que los troncos estallaron, llenándolo todo de astillas y aserrín. Acto seguido, la mujer envió su poder hacia los demás mutantes.

Las ondas sonoras embistieron con la fuerza de un huracán.

Y eso fue lo último que supieron…

-o-o-o-

Los Hombres X no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron inconcientes. Todos ellos, sin excepción, despertaron con una jaqueca de campeonato y el cuerpo extrañamente entumecido.

Una sustancia azul, similar a la que había utilizado el primer Centinela para capturar a la mitad de los mutantes de Bayville el día que el secreto quedo al descubierto, los cubría del cuello para abajo, impidiéndoles llevar a cabo el menor movimiento.

El Profesor X miró a su alrededor, analizando la situación.

Frunció el seño al constatar que Wanda no estaba con ellos, pero, en cambio, gozaban de la compañía de Magneto… quien se hallaba en las mismas condiciones de cautiverio.

**Por eso cada noche me muero**

**Después me encuentra un rayo de sol**

**Se quedan en la cama mis sueños**

**Y me salgo yo**


	5. Un Día Lejano

Sé que han pasado eras desde la última vez que actualizé esto y ruego perdón a quien quiera que lea esto. Trataré de seguirlo a un ritmo decente y acabarlo pronto. Bueno, restan pocos capítulos; éste nunca fue un fic largo.

La secuela (que ya está en la mitad) en cambio si es algo más larga e incluye un personaje involucrado con los X-Men que ni siquiera sale en el comic normal (en inguno hasta donde sé).

_**

* * *

**_

_**Árbol Genealógico:**_

**Ascendente.**

Capítulo Cinco.

**Un Día Lejano.**

_Juanes._

**A veces me da**

**Por volver a pensar**

**En esos días**

**Que el tiempo borró**

**Y en las huellas que dejó.**

Los mutantes se encontraban en un amplio recinto que a todas luces fungía como laboratorio. Estaban sobre una plataforma, incapaces de moverse debido a la sólida sustancia que los cubría; la similitud con lo ocurrido meses antes, en el ataque del centinela, era abrumadora…

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y un hombre de edad madura, escoltado por el hombre-cabra y el hombre-tigre, entró.

Llevaba el mismo aro de color azul que lucían sus creaciones en la cabeza. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna; de tan estoico parecía tallado en piedra.

Al verlo, el Amo del Magnetismo exhaló un gruñido y se retorció en un vano intento por liberarse de su prisión de cristal.

El Alto Evolucionario mostró entonces un atisbo de emoción: una pequeña sonrisa de cruel satisfacción.

-o-o-o-

Wanda se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, luchando por reprimir aquellos nebulosos recuerdos alejados tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora amenazaban con volver y ahogarla. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y su propio corazón le oprimía la garganta.

Volvía a ser una niña, pequeña e indefensa, atrapada, sin esperanzas, completamente sola…

Se estaba muriendo de miedo y no conseguía recordar porque.

¿Qué estaba pasando? _¿Qué le había pasado?_

Y lo más importante: ¿en verdad quería responderse esas preguntas?

-o-o-o-

Pietro estaba aturdido. Entreabrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir a una chica que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-¿Wanda? –murmuró.

Su voz fue ahogada por la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Sin embargo, la mujer debió oírlo, porque lo miró brevemente antes de seguir controlando la información arrojada por el feed-back.

El demonio veloz se obligó a sobreponerse a la confusión que embotaba sus sentidos, aunque fuera un instante, y observar a la mujer a la que había confundido con su hermana.

Realmente se parecía a Wanda, pero esta mujer era algo mayor; ambas tenían el mismo cabello negro, pero el de la Bruja Escarlata era más corto y lucí algo de rojo. Sus rostros eran bastante similares, a excepción de una ligera diferencia en la nariz y la línea de los pómulos y la cicatriz en forma de media luna que la mujer lucía en la mejilla izquierda.

Pero la principal diferencia, sin duda alguna, estaba en los ojos.

Mientras que los ojos de Wanda, azules como los de Pietro, siempre eran un fiel reflejo de los sentimientos de su dueña, particularmente dolor y rencor sin dejar de lado la ira homicida, los de esta chica eran grises y fríos, incapaces de mostrar cualquier otra emoción que no fuera melancolía.

La joven finalmente se alejó de la máquina y fue en busca de una hielera portátil, de la que extrajo una bolsa de líquido púrpura opaco.

Era hora de reemplazar el suero.

-o-o-o-

_Avanzaban por entre los árboles, la vista atenta al terreno delante de ellos y el oído alerta a la muchedumbre que se acercaba por detrás._

_El niño corría sin parar, resbalando en los charcos lodosos y arrastrando consigo a su hermana, poniendo todo su empeño en perder a sus perseguidores y obteniendo nulos progresos._

_Si pudiera usar sus poderes con libertad…_

_Ambos niños sortearon ramas y troncos derribados por la reciente tormenta. Pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida: un árbol enorme yacía en tierra, impidiéndoles el paso._

_El niño miró a su alrededor con verdadero frenesí; tenían que huir, alejarse. Si la gente los encontraba, estaban muertos…_

_Guió a su hermana hasta el árbol caído y la obligó a meterse en el estrecho espacio que había entre el tronco y la tierra. Una vez seguro de que no la encontrarían fácilmente, se agachó para hablar con ella._

_-Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo? –indicó en un apresurado susurro-. Trataré de despistarlos. Volveré por ti tan rápido como pueda._

_Ella tomó su mano y lo jaló._

_-¡No te vayas! –suplicó la niña entre sollozos-. ¡Por favor Pietro, no me dejes sola!_

_-Si no los alejó nos encontrarán –explicó su gemelo, intentando tranquilizarla-. Te prometo que no tardaré._

_-¿Volverás?_

_-Volveré._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo, Wanda._

_Pasé lo que pasé, no permitiré que nada nos separé. Es una promesa._


End file.
